love_never_ends_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Camellia Hardy
Copyright© This story is a copyrighted story. Copying this story and claiming it to be yours will be ILLEGAL. But, do feel free to help edit this page :) Camellia Hardy met Desmon when she was six years old. Desmons became infatuated with bulling her from then on, until later events, of course. Desmon moved away when he was fourteen and Camellia was thirteen. He moved back four years later. On the end of the last school day before Summer Vacation, Camellia went to the mall with her bestfriend Harriet Mason. Desmon and his friend Darren Vang, find Camellia and Harriet in the mall and they have a bit of a bad moment. A week after school ended, Camellia was on her way to visit Harriet. She didn't have a car so she had to walk. She took the shortcut through the convenience store parking lot, but she hated going that way because Desmon and his friends would hang out there. When she arrived at the parking lot, Desmon was there, but he was the only one. He walked up to her and began asking where she was going. Camellia told him, but quickly tried to walk away from him, which lead to him stopping her. Camellia got more annoyed with him and asked what he wanted, but he stood there staring at her. He didn't say anything, until she got his attention. He nervously said it was nothing and turned around, but Camellia's curiosity got the best of her. She couldn't help but ask if something was wrong, which made Desmon really confused because she'd never cared before. Desmon claimed that he was fine and tried to walk away again. "No. Something is wrong. You haven't made a single joke or insult about me this whole time," I said. He turned around and walked back to me. "That's because no one is here. It's not fun insulting you or making jokes about you if no one is there to laugh at them," he explained. I sighed and started to walk away. I could feel his temptation to stop me. "Elli, don't go," he said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Why do you keep stopping me?" I asked with an annoyed tone. He placed his hand on my face and kissed me softly. Why was he doing this? I felt like a tornado had just gone through me stomach. My heart leaped into my throat! Did this really mean something? My thoughts were pushed away when I heard the laughter of many people. Desmon stopped kissing me and looked over. I saw Desmon's friends Mark, Darren, Dallas, Elijah and Easton laughing really hard. Desmon stared at them for a minute and then started to laugh too. Oh my god! It was just a prank! I thought to myself. This event broke Camellia into pieces. Her emotions were all over the place. Confusion. Anger. Saddness. She looked at Desmon with tears in her eyes and she saw a look she never expect to get from Desmon. He stopped laughing and actually looked sad. She pushed her way past him and headed towards Harriets house. Category:Characters